The touchscreens of mobile devices have simplified mobile device use over the years. However, using the touch screen of a mobile device may sometimes require both hands of the user in order to hold, balance and use the phone when the user engages in his/her use of the device, such as texting, surfing the web or making a phone call. Some users, however, have been able to do so with one hand, with some difficulty and with the risk of having the mobile device fall from their hand. As such, there is a need for an apparatus or device that enables one-hand use of mobile device's while securing the device within the user's hand.